Dexter back on CN?
Title: Dexter back on CN? '''Creation Date: '''December 11, 2008 (by Cyrope) '''Zukone Post: '''January 14, 2009 '''Timbox Post: '''January 17, 2009 Opening Post by Cyrope ''who thinks that Dexters Lab should return to CN with brand new episodes? '' Zukone's Post ''Would love for them to do it like a spin off and with him older. '' Timbox's Response ''Good idea, zukone! A spinoff of Dexter's Lab with an Older Dexter would definitively be great! I think the idea of a Dexter's Lab spinoff with an older Dexter have been consideration in my mind for a long time. I predict that the Dexter's Lab spinoff would be made for theatres and should be one of, if not, the biggest, greatest, most ambitious and groundbreaking film projects ever undetaken, and one of if not, the biggest, greatest, coolest, most ambitious and groundbreaking combination of 2D traditional (and Digital Ink and Paint) hand drawn and CGI animation, visual effects and live action since Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Space Jam, Dexter's Odyssey (which would be shot in a 2.40:1 widescreen aspect ratio for each of the 9 films which would also be shot entirely using 24-P High Definition Digital Video Progressive Scan cameras or so). '' ''It should be released as 9 three hours long (or more) episodes but made back to back, concurrently, and at once, in one immense process. When finished, totalling 27 or 36 hours, produced and released by my Tim Box production company, Warner Bros., Legendary Pictures, and Cartoon Network as well, and having the 2D traditional animation remaining more faithful to the look, depth, flavor, etc. as the first 2 seasons of Dexter's Lab, The Ego Trip movie, The Powerpuff Girls, and the Powerpuff Girls movie, Dexter's Odyssey would distance itself from the later 2001-2003 seasons of Dexter's Laboratory and maybe all 9 Dexter's Odyssey films should make fans and even critics much more happier or so. '' ''And wait a minute, Zukone! I forgot to tell you what Dexter's Odyssey will be about! Anyway, in Dexter's Odyssey, Convinced that Dexter (also known as Dexter Odysseus Zarus), and one of Dee Dee's friends, Lee Lee, turned out to be "The Chosen Two" according to an ancient prophecy (which orders a Caucasian male and, in addition, a female of Shangaran(or Asian) ancestry to end the evil reign of Mandark, the Supreme Dark Lord of Astronoma), Dexter (armed with an enchanted and mighty sword with great magical powers called the Sword of the Phoenix), his sister, Dee Dee, her friends, Mee Mee and Lee Lee, and 8 other members of a fellowship of 12 companians called the Caravan of Timboxia (including a character that I've made up, Tearak the Troodon), embarks on an epic and perilous journey through the lands of Timboxia to reach Astronoma in order for Dexter and Lee Lee to fufill the prophecy that they will one day destroy the evil Mandark in his fiery furnace from which he came, the Cracks of Astronoma. Along the way, The Caravan of Timboxia encounters creatures such as dinosaurs, woolly mammoths, sabertooth tigers, Strong Borgs (Mandark's infantry, footsoldiers, etc.) and other strange creatures, as well as cultures, and characters such as Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium and Olga Lalavava (in her first appearance since the Dexter's Lab episode, Dee Dee's Rival), The Grand Arch Duchess of the Astronomean Empire of the Great Mandark. '' ''Well, a few years earlier, everybody, especially you guys, should have laugh off what I'm saying to you because 1) the technology wasn't there anymore almost, 2) There are changes in Cartoon Network's format, appearance, etc., 3) Dexter hadn't been good since Ego Trip, and last but not least, Cartoon Network hadn't been good since Tartakovsky left CN in 2005. But, one day, none of them would not say no to me and my dexter project. I would be prepared for and practice for the development, making, production, and release of my Dexter's Odyssey films. '' ''Well, Zukone, would that be great or what? Well, Tell me, Zukone. '' External Link http://www.tv.com/shows/dexters-laboratory/forums/dexter-back-on-cn-749-1199607/ Category:TV.com Category:2009